Confessions of a Teenage Wannabe
by Lollipopsickness
Summary: Freshmen Friday, sluts, gangs, classes going amok? Yup, only at Konoha High. AU. Hinata's POV. Currently being rewritten!
1. A Day in the Life of

"I can't do it! I'm going to drop out!"

Hanabi looked up from her crossword puzzle, smiling at me. "You haven't even walked through the doors yet. You'd be a pre-high school drop out. Nobody would take you seriously."

I clicked my tongue irritably as I sat down. My little sister Hanabi thought she knew so much. I reach over for my brush and work it through my hair, which I grew out for high school. My friends Kiba and Shino will be so surprised to see me.

"Anyways," she continues smartly, "Why don't you ask Neji? He can tell you all about Konoha High." I just give her a dumb look. If I even walk past my older cousin's room heads would roll. "No way. Nii-san is so moody. Now that we're going through puberty he is even more pissy." My cheeks warm up. I feel bad talking about my nii-san when he's not here to defend himself.

Hanabi laughs, which makes me feel more at ease. It's just high school. Even though I don't have anyone to prepare me for it, I should be fine, right? "Na-na," Hanabi whines, "Brush my hair for me!" I am too anxious to say something smart, so I pat the cushion in front of me and she crawls into it. I start brushing it and thinking about the day ahead of me.

-----------------------------------------------

"N-nii-san, I'm s-scared…" I whimper to my cousin. We're walking down the block to the bus stop, and I start crying three houses away from home. "What are you worried about? What will they do to you?" he snarls at me.

"I don't k-know," I cry harder. I always stutter around him because he doesn't even like me talking to him nowadays. Suddenly he is walking beside me and giving me a real sympathetic look. "It's okay, Hinata. High school isn't all that bad." I still cry and he huffs. I can't help it, I'm a worry-wart. It's who I am.

We walk silently (with me still crying) all the way to the bus stop, and I don't even look up when Neji calls out to someone he knows.

"Hey Neji! Oh man, is she okay…" The boy is looking at me, I'm sure. My chest is heaving and I know my face is red, because tears won't stop falling. I feel like such a big baby. "Yeah…school jitters." Neji spits out like he wishes he wasn't related to me, which is probably true.

"Hey…it'll be okay." The boy puts his arm around my shoulder and I sniff loudly, looking up to him. He has shiny hair in a bowl cut and a cute face, and is wearing an alarming amount of green. I smile and squint. "Okay…" I say dumbly. Then I sit on the bench so I don't say something even more stupid. Hearing snippets of their conversation, I find out the boy's name is Lee.

Time passes and two other people come, but my cousin and Lee don't acknowledge them so I guess they're not friends. Finally the yellow bus chugs into the stop and I hop up, shrugging my light backpack onto my shoulders. The door slides open and we all pile in.

I am stared at by lots of older kids, and some of them take one glance and snicker, "Fresh meat." I frown and look towards the back of the bus. Oh man, it's packed, and that's my favorite part of the bus! So I look to the second seat and see that only one person is sitting in it. I walk over and tap the leather seat gently. "Can I sit here?"

Lee and Neji, in front of me, whirl around and shake their heads "No." But the girl in the seat smiles sweetly and says, "Sure." I drop my bag on the floor and sit next to her, awkwardly looking forward at the bus driver's greasy head.

After a second the girl giggles and prods me. "You must be a freshman. Otherwise you would have never sat with me." I look at her, and notice she is really beautiful, with long black hair in two tails in front and soft features. I blink. "E-excuse m-m-me?" I stutter.

She laughs. "Oh, you stutter. How cute."

The ride is pretty quiet after that.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ohhh." I step off the bus after the ride and look at the giant two-story school, painted an icky off-orange color. The pretty girl walks past me, waves, and disappears into the crowd. "Maybe she'll be my first friend," I whisper. Then I smile and head for the cafeteria. Right now I should probably find Shino and Kiba.

I barely get two steps past the double doors when someone starts screaming.

"Oh my God, I'm in high school! With Sasuke!"

A sultry looking blond was standing next to the cafeteria doors with an expression of pure bliss on her face. She was practically leaping off the ground. I guess I stared too long, though, because her eyes immediately stuck to mine and she frowned heavily. "Excuse me, hon. A fly might get stuck in that trap of yours."

I snap my mouth shut and blush. Then I sprint off to the nearest bathroom and lock myself into a stall, groaning. Great. I was in school for three seconds and I get snapped on. It might be safer to stay in this stall for the next fifteen minutes…

-----------------------------------------------

Getting to first period was easy! I know I'm smiling like an idiot, but I'm happy. I walk through the doors and half-glance at my schedule.

"I'll take that, sweetie."

I look up and see a young, nicely tanned man with a strange scar on the bridge of his nose. He holds his hand out expectantly so I give him my tiny piece of schedule. He scans it briefly. "Hyuuga Hinata." His eyes crinkle into a smile. "I could've guessed that without looking. You have the eyes. I suppose you'll be another great scholar like Neji, your…"

"Cousin." Great, another shadow I have to live up to.

I walk to desks and smile at the strange way they are shaped like a "T." Three desks branch off into four different rows from the middle, and I choose the second to last row, the third chair. Best to be in the back, but not so far that a teacher could easily pick on me. I _hate _when they do that, because I never pay attention.

"Excuse me, is there a Uchiha Sasuke in this class?"

I drop my head onto my desk. It's that same hyperactive blond from before. She must be on something. "Somebody slipped something in her drink," I say silently.

Someone beside me giggles, and I leap back. It's a tall girl with pretty auburn hair tied into two buns. "That's what I think, too. I have no idea who Sasuke _is, _and the whole freshie population wants to jump his bones. I'm Tenten."

She plops herself in the second seat and smiles. "I'm H-Hinata. Are y-you C-Chinese?" I ask, feeling rude. I look down and see the red "10" on her I.D. She's a sophomore. "No, Japanese. Long story." She shrugs. "But I am a friend of your cousin's. Is it just me or is he acting a little pissy?"

I snicker, uncharacteristic of me. "I think it's his hormones. His period should be starting any day now." I don't even stutter! Wow, I feel pretty brave.

The bell gives a slow four rings, and the door closes. "Okay class, I am your teacher for Speech, Iruka-sensei. I think before we go any farther we should talk about ourselves a little. To start, I have no brothers…"

Tenten and I drown him out with little conversation, at first picking on Neji, and then mostly talking about high school. She admits she can't tell me much because it's just her second year, but I appreciate that. I hate upperclassmen who act all superior when they can't even remember where homeroom is.

"Hinata! Since you seem like a lively one, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

I freeze, and the class snickers. I look down and feel my cheeks warm up. I stand up like I heard him say we were supposed to, and out of the corner of my eye I see a spiky haired boy sniggering. Ooh, that Kiba, not even coming to say hi to me!

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I…I, uh, am a freshman. I have a l-little sister named Hanabi and…um." I stop and stare at my feet. What do I like?

"It's okay, Hinata." Iruka-sensei urges.

I glare at him, and he seems a little taken aback. "And I like teachers that _aren't _pricks." I seethe. The class titters and I can't believe that came out of my mouth. I slap my hand across it. "I-I'm sorry, sensei! Um, and my cousin is Neji. That's all." I drop into my seat, mortified.

"Next. You there…" Sensei is talking to someone else, but I can't tell if he's mad or not because I'm not looking and I can't hear it.

Tenten giggles beside me. I give her a half-hearted smile.

I don't know anyone else in the class because they're all upperclassmen (which terrifies me), so things pass by quickly and when someone passes out a note to take home and the bell rings, everyone leaps out their seat and takes off for the door.

I think Iruka-sensei called my name, but I was already out the door.

Kiba is at my shoulder grinning. "That was smooth, Hinata. Real funny."

I push him away. "Why didn't you come look for me?" I cry. "I was waiting for you and Shino."

He looks at me with a small smile. "I saw you in the cafeteria, but you rushed out to the bathroom and never came out. And I actually didn't notice you before class because you changed so much." He said it so slowly like he knew I was going to explode any second. He reached out and gently pulled on my long hair, which I was proud of. His eyes lingered on my hair for a second, then slowly drifted down.

I pulled away quickly. "So what class do you have next?" I mewled quietly, and crossed my arms in front of my boobs. I don't want him to stare at them. That makes me feel uncomfortable. "Algebra." He grimaced. "I heard that man-slut teaches it. You know the one."

I honestly didn't, but I nodded anyway. I pulled out my schedule and saw "Geography" printed on it. "I have Geography," I said plainly. We waved goodbye and I fled into a new hall, pushing past some larger people. That was so weird. I hope Kiba never does that again.

Or I'll have to rip him a new one.

I honestly don't know where I am, so I turn to ask someone, when I see a group of five _giant _upperclassmen surrounded around a smaller, alone sophomore.

"So let me tell you again…time is money. Money is pot. And when you're not selling my hits, you're wasting my time _and _my money." The biggest one, who had spiky hair and a bandana so his nose and mouth were covered, nodded towards a blue-skinned guy. The guy grinned (_whoa _look at those teeth!) and socked the sophomore right in the stomach, who spat blood and fell to his knees. While the others whaled on him, I shivered. One of them looked _right at me _and sniggered. "Hey, look, a little freshie is out and about."

Bandana-dude turned to me, and I froze. Just then, someone quite small leaned into view, and I recognized her as the pretty girl from the bus. She smiled and waved. My heart stopped jumping and I waved back, not cracking a grin. Bandana-dude looked at her, then me, and I sprinted off before I saw what he would do next.

Luckily I sprinted right towards my next class, which was at the end of the building. Oh, thank God. I walked right past the overweight teacher and gave him my schedule, already scanning the room for a seat.

I see one right in the far middle, perfect, when someone speaking loud hops over to my seat. He sits down in it so I can see his face properly.

Oh. My. Goood.

-----------------------------------------------

Hahahaha. I'm sorry this sucked. But I betcha you won't figure out who the next character is.

bricked

Sorry it's so cliché. I'll try harder.


	2. You're such a Horndog!

Cute. No, screw that, _hot. _The guy, I mean. Blond, short, hot…

Okay. Let me start over.

The boy that stole my chair is really cute…hot. He is short from what I can see, and has spiky golden hair and ice blue eyes and strange markings on his cheeks. You know, he can have my chair.

The heavyweight sensei gives me my schedule and I walk like a robot into the classroom. I plop down across from hot-blond-boy. My face is burning when I feel him tap my shoulder. I look over sloooowly.

"Hey. Can I see your schedule?" he grins. I give a squeal and edge away, but toss the paper at him. He raises an eyebrow, but reads it, and smiles. "Cool, we have art and biology together."

My chest is beating loudly and I feel it through my "Backstage Pass" t-shirt. He grins at me again (what sharp teeth, like blue-skinned guy) and hands me my schedule. I stare obsessively at the spiked wristbands sliding down his thin arm. Punk rocker.

People file into the room at the last second looking panicked. Guess this class is really hard to find. The teacher stands up and starts to lay down the rules, like they're the law. I sit and watch him with hawk-eyes. I don't dare talk in his class. Though it is funny how he is sweating and red-faced.

From the side of the room I see two girls snickering. It's the same spastic blond from before, _again_, and she's talking to a tiny girl with vivid pink hair. Pink. This school is so awkward. Suddenly they are cackling so hard Pinkie raises her hand in the air and waves it, the rubber bracelets sliding down her wrist.

Heavyweight eyes it. "Yesss?" He slithers like a snake.

"I was just wondering. If I poke you in the stomach will you say 'Ooh-ooh!'" She slapped her palms on her stomach and laughed. The class erupted in laughter, and I even rolled forward on that one. He did look kind of like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.(1)

He squinted, but couldn't say anything, because the whole class was calling him names so he couldn't pinpoint one person. Instead, Teru-sensei got a wicked grin and polished his forehead with a tissue. "Well class, I think that outburst speaks for itself. We now have signed seats by tomorrow."

We all groaned, me being the loudest. Everyone tossed glares at Pinkie. Now I can't sit next to blond-cutie.

Class went on dully. I stopped paying attention.

-----------------------------------------------

Algebra is probably going to be my favorite class, for all the wrong reasons.

A sultry looking dark haired boy is there. Cracking me up already, getting me scolded. This boy with a bored-looking expression is there too, and he always says something smart to make the teacher grumble. Choji (a hungry boy from middle school) won't stop eating and leaving chips everywhere. He makes me laugh because he looks like a plump teddy bear.

I told him so and he smiled.

Some creepy boy with purple makeup and silver fingernails is there too, making stupid jokes that makes me snort to tears. He always smiles at me when I do. There are other people too, but they don't interrupt as much and aren't as funny.

I feel bad for laughing, because our sensei, Kakashi, is really nice and funny himself. He keeps his face covered up, but he's cute, you can tell from his eyes only. He has unique snow-white hair even though he is like, mid-twenties, I guess.

We have work on the first day. He's explaining it and I'm just staring at my paper fish-mouthed, feeling my eyes water. With all these cute and funny people in the class that I suck in, I feel even more embarrassed at my faults.

"Hinata. Ah, a Hyuuga. I'm sure you can answer number four, as you're staring at your paper so hard. What is the correct statement?"

My cheeks heat up and I gaze slowly at him. My mouth is dry, but I decide to be smart since I really don't know. "I-I don't know, s-sensei. Don't c-confuse me with m-m-my Nii-san." I prop my head onto my hands, smiling smugly. "I'm not a self-loathing snot."

Kakashi-sensei doesn't flinch, but the class giggles. Uh-oh, I think I said the wrong thing to this one. "Hinata, would you see me after class?" He turned to the overhead and went on with the problem. My face blew full-on tomato red while everyone "Oooohed."

The bell clanged, but it sounded more like a death toll for me. Two after-class stops on my _first day_. I stare at my desk while everyone shuffles by, and someone taps my desk lightly.

"He's a prissy-ass fruit. Don't worry about him." I look up and see creepy purple-makeup boy smiling at me. I smile. "I failed him last year. I should know." He waves at me without turning, and disappears into the melting stream of students. I listen to the loud chaos outside while I wait.

Kakashi-sensei takes a long time fixing his folders, and walks over to me casually. I can't help feeling like I'll be late.

"Hinata." He states and sits on the desk next to me. He analyzes me with his eyes, and I feel like I'm being x-rayed with his blood red left eye. "You don't have to act like the rest of my students. Be yourself. As for me, I'm sorry for calling on you like that. Just tell me next time, okay?"

I mutter "Okay" and look down. I feel like I'm about to cry, and I know my face is puffing up, which happens before I start whimpering. He takes out a note and scribbles something on it, hands it to me, and walks back to his desk. I hurry out of the room as the class starts to fill up.

"Who does he think he is? Being 'understanding?'" I snarl, wiping at my eyes, which must be red, as much as I've been crying today. I'm so mad I don't even look at my schedule, just march through the empty hallway to my next class.

The bell rings but I march on. I finally reach the giant double doors and feel the color drain out my face. My next class was P.E. Ugh!

I push past the doors and a tall, young man looks at me, then smiles. I freeze. He looks just like Lee, must be his dad or something. I walk slowly up to him and hand him my schedule and the yellow note. "I-I have a n-note…" I mumble. He takes both and waves to the thirty or so kids scowling on the gym floor. "Alrighty, I'll look at it. Just find a spot, Hinata. Ah, you're a friend of Lee's." I nod but don't see his expression and walk to the very back, plopping down on a yellow dot.

The kids are murmuring. "Is he seriously walking in those shorts?" It's the pretty girl from the bus stop, the one in the gang. She's laughing, but I won't talk to her now, even though earlier I would have. She's definitely in what my father calls a "bad crowd."

"Mmmm, I don't mind," says purple-makeup-glittery-nails guy from last class, smirking at the sensei's butt in the atrocious yellow-green shorts. I stare at him fish-mouthed. He was…gay? I mean, okay, wow.

"Uh, Kankuro." Someone up ahead grimaces. "He's way too old."

"Not that body." Kankuro purrs, and I snicker. I think this class won't be so bad, even though I get seriously owned at sports.

"Alright class, I'm sure you know, but this period is Physical Education. Now, in high school you usually take a certain sport the whole year. This class is different, just like middle school, so you take different things year-round. Youth need to be diversified!"

"What's his name?" I lean forward and ask to no one in particular.

"Gai-sensei." Kankuro is still undressing him with his eyes, which is a little creepy. "Last year I didn't have him. He's new. Rawr." I laughed at his purr. Kankuro does sort of look like a cat.

The period goes by really fast, surprisingly, even though all I know so far is Kankuro and the pretty girl. We just got a bunch of papers and a huge lecture about "sports and youth." I talked to Kankuro pretty much the whole time, and he's really cool. At the end when the bell rang, he let out a sigh. "Thank God. I was gonna lose it if he said 'youth' one more time."

I giggled. "Y-you horndog."

-----------------------------------------------

I've actually been dreading lunch, but it was really easy to find a table. Tenten was there, waving like crazy, and we giggled about our day as we held our spot. She told me to get there fast, because people were "fucking thieves."

Soon enough Kiba and Shino arrived, and Shino seemed amazed at how much my hair had grown. I was such a showoff about it. We all walked to the Kiosk, which was a neat little place outside that apparently sold better food than inside. "Get here first, or don't get here at all," Tenten told me once again. "The name of the game is speed, Hinata. People will not hesitate to kick your ass in line. You shouldn't either."

After we took the long walk back and sat down, scarfing down our food to talk, I felt pretty confident about my day. It sucked, and it rocked, so it was cool.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion near the trash cans, and it turned out to be the same gang of bullies messing with some people. Just then, a light bulb went off in my head.

"Hey Tenten," I turn to her, and she looked up from her Caesar salad. "Can I ask you something? Since you know about things, and all." I nibbled on my noodles.

"Sure." She chewed on a lettuce leaf like a mouse.

"You see that gang of people?" I nodded so I wouldn't have to point to attract attention. "There's a little girl who hangs out with them. Who is she?"

Tenten opened her mouth abruptly, but stopped. She gave a small grin, devious, and just stuffed her face with salad. "Her name's Haku. That's all I know." There was a sing-song in her voice that told me she was teasing me, but I didn't ask further. She'd tell me later. Maybe there was too many people.

"Why? You know 'er?" Kiba asked, his face all smeared with barbecue from his chicken. Sometimes I think he is just a barbarian, but in a lovable way. I shrugged. I didn't want to bring up the bully party I saw earlier in the day. I wanted to keep the conversation light.

"She's in A-lunch," Tenten told me. "You won't see her here."

Oh, I wasn't worried about that. What about Bandana-dude?

-----------------------------------------------

(1) Some of you might not know who the Pillsbury Dough Boy is. He's a white chubby…_something _or other that goes "Ooh-ooh!" when he's poked, and he's a mascot for Pillsbury rolls and stuff.

Sorry it sucked. I'm trying!

It is getting seriously boring though, no need to tell me _that_.


End file.
